


she keeps me warm (literally)

by catfishcalamity



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Pema and bumi are p much just mentioned but shh, shout-out to the kyalin discord server for having the best ideas, this is just silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catfishcalamity/pseuds/catfishcalamity
Summary: Lin Beifong, Republic City's esteemed Chief of Police who struck fear into the hearts of even the most hardened criminals the city had to offer, was currently regretting ever having let herself date a woman who was both a notorious jokester and taller than her, because the result of that decision was her jumping on her tippy-toes in a most non-intimidating manner to try and retrieve the ingredient that her girlfriend had stolen from her.Gonna be real this is just silly stupid fluff the whole way through. Enjoy :))
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 27
Kudos: 149





	she keeps me warm (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am drowning in the angst people write for this ship so here's this :)) it's just silly fluff. I'm not saying it's *good*, but it's something. the kyalin discord provides me with entirely too man silly cute ideas

Lin Beifong, Republic City's esteemed Chief of Police who struck fear into the hearts of even the most hardened criminals the city had to offer, was currently regretting ever having let herself date a woman who was both a notorious jokester and taller than her, because the result of that decision was her jumping on her tippy-toes in a most non-intimidating manner to try and retrieve the ingredient that her girlfriend had stolen from her.

"Kya, give me that!", she snapped, fingertips brushing the stolen goods but just missing. "Ah-ah-ah, you know the rules!" her girlfriend exclaimed gleefully.

"Kya, I am not going to kiss you just so you'll hand me a dead fish," Lin deadpanned, her arms crossing in front of her chest. Kya stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, looking down at Lin. "Then I guess someone doesn't doesn't really want her fish!", she said in a mocking voice before bopping Lin's nose, turning, and trying to run out of the kitchen, the fish still held high above her head. 

Lin grabbed her wrist that wasn't in use before she could get away and hauled her back, pushing Kya up between herself and the counter behind her. 

"We'll try this again. Kya, give me the fish _now_. I'm making this curry for _you_ , you know, because I'm a good wife!", came Lin's exasperated statement. Kya's face softened, eyes crinkling, and she looked like she was about to finally hand over the fish until a mischievous glint lit up her eyes and a smirk grew on her mouth. "Hm, yes you are a good wife. A very thoughtful one. A wife that is thoughtful enough to give me a kiss if she wants her fish back, I'm certain," she said, barely refraining a giggle. Lin rolled her eyes and weighed her options. _Kiss Kya and let her win, or get the fish myself?_

The answer was obvious.

Lin began to attempt to climb her wife like a tree, and Kya began to laugh in shock and gently try to push Lin off with her not-fish-filled hand, but Lin managed to get enough of a boost to grab the fish and throw it into the pot. "HA!", she exclaimed, getting off of her wife and dropping a quick peck onto her lips before pulling back with an expression that was entirely too smug for Kya's liking. Kya leaned down and wiped the look off of her face with a proper kiss, which Lin indulged her in until the pot the curry had been simmering in began to hiss and spit, drawing her attention away to tend to the food.

Kya wrapped her arms around Lin's waist and settled her chin onto Lin's shoulder as Lin stirred the pot, making sure to scrape the bottom where it had begun to burn slightly. "Lin?" she murmured.

"Yes, dear?", said Lin, half-distracted by the curry and the warmth of Kya draped over her. It was actually quite cozy, she thought.

"Thank you. For everything, not just the curry. Although the curry is a nice bonus." A small smile graced Lin's lips. "Of course, Kya." 

Lin awoke with a start, and the first thing she noticed was that she was freezing. It got very cold in Republic City in the winter, and unfortunately, Kya had a habit of stealing all the blankets in her sleep. _She didn't even use them_ , Lin grumbled internally, _just kicked them off of her own side of the bed_. She really didn't feel like getting out of bed and walking around to the other side to go retrieve the blanket, and if she did, she ran the risk of waking Kya, who would only steal the blanket again as soon as she fell back to sleep. Suddenly, a brilliant idea struck. Lin grabbed Kya's arm and hoisted her on top of her. 

"Hrmph— Lin!! What the fuck?!", came Kya's voice, still weighed down by sleep, although Lin felt more than heard her words. 

"I'm cold." 

" _Lin_ , just grab the blanket," Kya groaned.

"No, because you always take it and then kick it off the bed— _don't_ argue that! I know you know you do it!" 

Kya blinked, resigning herself to the fact that she either had to wake up properly to continue the conversation or be content with being a human blanket. _Well, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. Kinda comfy, actually._

"So… you decided to use me as your blanket?", she asked.

"Yes. You're very warm and soft, and you're taller than me, which means that you'll cover me, and you can't kick _yourself_ off the bed. It makes perfect sense. Plus, I know you love cuddling, so I don't see why you're complaining." 

Kya weighed her possible responses. "Fair enough," she said, and cuddled into Lin, her body going limp as her arms wrapped loosely around Lin. Within three minutes, her breathing had leveled out, her slow rhythmic breaths lulling Lin into a half-asleep state not long after. Kya had always been able to fall asleep quickly, but this was a new record. Lin usually couldn't fall asleep for hours, her mind too busy to shut off, but it seemed having Kya laying on top of her was very good at shutting off her brain, and she fell asleep quickly as well.

This soon became part of their nightly routine, Kya settling on top of Lin as the two of them slept. Kya had told Pema about it as they cooked together, telling her between giggles that the _big bad scawy chief of police needs cuddles to sleep_ , prompting Pema to laugh. She hadn't been able to look at Lin without stifling a giggle in a week, and unfortunately Korra had noticed and pestered her until she told her the reason. Korra, in typical Korra fashion, had been holding in her laughter around Lin so terribly that the poor girl looked like she was in physical pain whenever Lin was even mentioned. Lin had given her several side-eyed suspicious and concerned glances, but knew better than to ask what was going on. _Probably just some dumb joke I'm not in on and don't want to be in on. Or she's just got indigestion_ , she thought. However, Korra was much closer to Kya, and she had been teasing her about being a human blanket for days.

"Seriously, Kya? You can't just be her blanket for the rest of your life," Korra chuckled as she and Kya watched Lin across the courtyard talking to Bumi.

"Hey! Do you know how many women would kill to be Chief Beifong's personal blanket? It's a very esteemed, sought-after position, if all those false reports are anything to go by. And besides, I've been using it to my advantage. I've been whispering things while she sleeps to get her subconscious to get the rest of her on board with doing stuff I want," Kya said, shoving Korra playfully.

"Really? How's that working for you?", said Korra, raising one eyebrow. Kya turned and cupped her hands to her mouth and began to yell across the courtyard. "HEY, LINNY!"

Lin turned from Bumi with a sigh obvious even from their position on the other side of the courtyard.

"YES, KYA?", came the very long-suffering reply.

"CAN I HAVE A POLAR BEAR DOG PUPPY?" Lin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before shouting back. 

"NO. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?!" 

As Lin turned back to Bumi to continue their conversation, Kya turned back to Korra with a deadly serious expression. "It's working like a charm. She's so close to breaking, I swear."

Lin came home from work dreadfully late and nearly collapsed onto the couch. It had been a very draining, difficult day. There had been a triad bombing at a new art exhibit she had been providing security for, and several people had been seriously injured. After dealing with the aftermath of that (lots of scared and angry citizens, several phone calls, lots of paperwork, and an ever-growing deep sense of guilt and shame that she hadn't done her job well enough), she was completely wiped out. She faintly heard soft footsteps padding out towards the living room, and couldn't be bothered to open her eyes at the moment, simply setting a foot on the ground and confirming it was Kya before bringing her foot back up to its original position on the couch. 

Kya sat down gently by Lin's head, threading her fingers into her hair and gently toying with it.

"Hey, Chief. I heard about what happened on the radio. Are you ok? Do you need any healing?" Lin grunted and made an exasperated face, turning slightly onto her side.

"I'm fine. Sorry it's so late. Also, I'm sorry but I'm really not up to cooking dinner tonight." 

Kya looked down at her softly, fingers still twisting through Lin's hair. "I figured you wouldn't be. There's takeout in the icebox. I'd have cooked for you myself, but the hospital was really busy today, and I got home late too. Are you sure you don't need anything?", she asked softly, concern seeping into her voice. Lin's eyes shifted away, a faint blush beginning to lightly appear on her cheeks.

"Actually, I— well, could you-um, y'know—" Lin stuttered. Asking for comfort was never easy for Lin; it was quite the opposite, in fact. Luckily, Kya knew her well. "You want me to be your blanket?", she asked.

"Yes, please," said Lin, her cheeks burning. Kya thought it was absolutely adorable. She shifted so she lay on top of Lin, snuggling in to her. Lin relaxed against her, slowing her breathing and wrapping an arm around Kya's waist.

 _Okay_ , she thought, _maybe having a girlfriend who's taller than you isn't the worst thing ever._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it feel free to drop a comment or yell at me on tumblr @himbozone!!


End file.
